Double Crossing Soldier
by Evelyn D'Artagnan
Summary: Akatara Gray-Mane, an Imperial soldier.. who's really a Stormcloak! A soldier who runs with the Dark Brotherhood who plan to assassinate the Emperor? Who lives a peaceful life under the mighty Companions, with her eyes set on Vilkas as a potential lover; as well as being the daughter of Eorlund Gray Mane. Can she juggle the war, love, AND the Dark Brotherhood's future?


**_Double Crossing Soldier_**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Elder Scrolls V Skyrim. That game belongs to it's rightful owner Bethesda. I only own my OC Arkayla Gray Mane.**

 ** _Chapter One_**

* * *

 ** _An Entry from Akatara's Journal_**

* * *

 _13th of First Seed Tirdas 10:30 pm_

 _Today was another uneventful morning. General Tullius has issued another round of drills to keep us prepped and ready. I don't know how much longer I can keep my charade as one of the Empire's little puppets. To think, they sided with the damn Thalmor and took Talos worship away. And yet they say we Stormcloaks are the problem? That Ulfric started this gods forsaken war? No. We're not the problem. We didn't turn our backs on our beliefs like the bloody cowards who licked the boots of those damn elves._

 _But in more pleasant news, Astrid said that she had a wonderful contract for me today, and wonderful it was. I got contacted by none other than the Jarl of Dawnstar himself. Being that he's a Stormcloak supporter, he asked me to kindly take out a former Imperial General. Well, take him out I did. I had Babette brew me a poison that quickly spread throughout the body. I then coated my arrow in it, whilst hiding behind a few shrubs on the side of the road towards Solitude._

 _Just as his back was facing me, I released my arrow, which proceeded to plant itself right into his shoulder blade. Of course, I couldn't leave any trace it was me, so I quickly corked the potion, carefully placing it in my knapsack. I then proceeded to tear up my dress and give myself a few nicks and basic bruises to make it seem I too was in the struggle. I then sprang out of the bushes and called out for help. I pled with the guards that came to my aid to send for Gen. Tullius. The others proceeded to 'calm' me down. I, of course, was laughing on the inside._

 _As one of the guards walked away, I proceeded my act of weeping the loss of a fellow comrade in arms. Once Tullius came to see what the fuss was about, he dismissed me to, as he said, 'recover from such a loss.' I thanked him, then proceeded back to the Sanctuary. Upon my return, Astrid and the others were all gathered around and talking. I made myself known, as I always would, then Nazir holds up a glass. He called me, 'The Woman of The Hour.' Now, of course I was confused.. until Festus performed a spell that showered the place with colorful petals of wildflowers._

 _Astrid soon wished me, a happy birthday. Which it didn't even cross my mind that it was my birthday today. I chuckle as Babette called out,_

 _"Here's to Akatara, a great assassin, faithful sister, and wonderful friend."_

 _"To Akatara!" They shouted._

 _I smile, and drink the ale I was given, before I had made my way home to celebrate with Mama, Papa, Kodlak, and my other Shield Brothers and Sisters. Upon my arrival to Jorrvaskr, there was a glorious party. Even Jarl Balgruuf was there. Papa presented me with the most beautiful circlet. It was gold, with sapphires. Kodlak even hired some of the bards from the College to play and sing. Even Gen. Tullius showed up for a few hours. Mama and Papa led the dancing, and that is when Vilkas came up to me and asked me to dance._

 _I, of course, couldn't refuse. As the bards played, Vilkas led the way through graceful spins and careful steps. Though we didn't talk, I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. He noticed, how could he not, but pretended not to notice. When the festivities ended, and I had started on my way to my house, Breezehome, I got a letter from Tullius saying that Jarl Ulfric had been captured, and that we would be stationed in Helgen to preside over the execution. I growled softly. He kidnapped Ulfric? Along with my fellow Stormcloaks?!_

 _Tomorrow at Helgen, I can promise that I will find a way to help my friends escape, while keeping my cover in the Legion. I must talk to Astrid and see if she has an idea. I can't let them execute my comrades. I must find a way... But how? I wrote a letter to Astrid and told her if she found an answer, to meet me at the Drunken Huntsman. If not, to send me a reply by note. Which of course, she met me at the Underforge. She then said, the only way to help Ulfric and the others escape, was to either free them myself or hope that Sithis would lend a hand._

 _Which of course, is what I'm hoping for. For the divines, Hircine or Sithis to intervene in some way. But before she left, Astrid said to me,_

 _"By the way, you have a last minute contract. Someone wants another Imperial dead."_

 _This of course, caught my undivided attention._

 _"Who is it Astrid," I ask, "who shall send into the mighty void?"_

 _"His name," Astrid told me, "is Hadvar."_

 _Hadvar? That's who the client picked? Wait... Hadvar... It was at this juncture my brain starting concocting a plan. If I could kill Hadvar, at just the right moment, then it would cause Tullius to order an arrest. Then while the guards were busy with me, Ulfric and the others could escape. It was perfect... On the morrow, the moment we arrive in Helgen, I shall put this plan into action. Tomorrow, the Stormcloaks will rise._

 _Akatara Gray-Mane_


End file.
